


Home

by nightingvle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lemon Cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: Sometimes home can be another person.





	Home

It had been a long visit in King's Landing, and far too long for Daenerys' tastes. Her stay had been a political mess, filled with deceit and difficult decisions, as expected. Every second of it was tiring, but it was her duty. She was the one who came and conquered the throne, after all, and she knew others would deem it ridiculous to weep over winning a prize others would gladly take, but that knowledge did not rid her of the unease growing in her heart whenever it was time to depart Winterfell, for leaving the North was to leave Sansa.

Those long months had been spent thinking of her red-haired queen who, despite Dany's pleads, refused to step foot in King's Landing. It was not that Daenerys did not understand her reasons—she knew all too well why the mention of the city filled Sansa with dread, for it was that very place that took away everything she held dear, the same place that forced her to rebuild herself and fight for her remaining family and home. And while the dragon queen would never dare consider the idea of pressuring her to go, she did wish deep down for the woman's company if only to make her time in the capital a little easier.

Indeed, she had missed her Sansa very dearly, and so, when she took her first step onto the snowy grounds of Winterfell, she had found it increasingly difficult to stand still. When she saw her lovely queen awaiting her presence, it was no longer possible to resist. A smile she hadn't felt in months had crossed her face, and the girl ran straight into her arms, no longer feeling the gaping hole that once consumed her heart.

To her dismay, she could stay no more than a few days, and so the two girls never left the other's presence for long. Together, they walked the halls of the keep, stood side by side when her people were to be addressed, and sat together by a warm fire as Daenerys watched her devour a plate of lemon cakes she had brought down from the capital.

"Oh, how I have missed these!"

The joyful words brought a smile to Daenerys' face, delighted to see Sansa had enjoyed the treat she never failed to retrieve from the palace. This had become a routine for the two lovers, sitting together in Sansa's chambers, speaking of all the other had missed while her northern queen wolfed down the cakes.

"But," Sansa added, wearing a blush deep enough to match her auburn hair, "not as much as I have missed you."

All it took were those simple words and a carefully hidden smile to weaken the dragon queen, her own cheeks beginning to change in color. Gently, she placed a hand over her lover's, looking deeply into her eyes as she spoke.

"I have missed you, too, my love."

Leaning forward, she grazed the woman's lips, awaiting for permission that was soon granted. Her lips were tangy, like that of a lemon, and Dany was reminded all at once of the red door with the lemon tree, closed to her forever. This memory persisted as she kissed the northern queen, and she slowly came to the realization that it was not lemons she tasted upon her softened lips, but home.

With great reluctance, she pulled away and rested her forehead against Sansa's, both women basking in the moment they had yearned for all those months. Dany's hands came up to cup her lover's heated cheeks, wishing deep down to never let go.

"I love you." Sansa whispered with closed eyes.

"And I you."

All her life, she had wished to return to the home she had grown up in, to pluck a lemon from its branches as she stepped through the red door, but it was lost to her. For a long while, this thought pained her deeply—but as she sat with Sansa, finding comfort in her warmth, she knew she had found her home.


End file.
